


Nothing more

by spellman_love



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), caos - Fandom, nabrina - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Teenage Drama, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellman_love/pseuds/spellman_love
Summary: - Nick! Kiss me, please -whispered Spellman, holding tightly to the hand of the brunette.-If I kiss you, Sabrina, I won't be able to leave - Scratch said firmly, and let go of the blonde's hand, thinking it would be better for them.But how wrong he was...(Events unfold after the breakup of Nicholas and Sabrina)
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Whiskey

Alone male and sad silhouette was visible at the door of the Academy . It was hard to see who it was in the twilight . But it was clear that this man now very much wanted to be alone, alone with himself and his thoughts . However, this did not last long. On the horizon is another, but the female silhouette. Without a word, the girl's silhouette merged with the man's, pressing her head against his shoulder.

-Prudence? - Nick broke his silence.

-It's just that I've never felt this way without my sisters...

\- Alone ? Same. 

Without a word, the girl's silhouette merged with the man's, pressing her head against his shoulder.

-I'm so lonely, Nick. 

Prudence knight snuggled closer and put her arm around nick's back.

-I'm lonely, too, Pru - Scratch said, but the girl interrupted him with a shy kiss.

This did not last long, because the brunette quickly pulled away from the brazen girl.

-What is it, Prudence? - Nick backed away, keeping his distance.

-What did I do wrong? I thought you were with Sabrina ... broke up.

Pressed against the wall, nick heard again what He didn't want to admit.

"- Nick! Kiss me, please," - came a painfully familiar voice in him head.

Parting, no matter on whose initiative, is always difficult for both. And to admit this fact, the dark-haired man was not ready now.Nick put his head in his hands and sighed heavily, running his hands over his face.Prudence tensed visibly as she watched him.

-Clearly. You don't have to explain anything to me. Let me know when you're ready, okay?

The girl disappeared into the mist, as if she was never here. And the lone dark-haired Siluet soon disappeared with the first rays of the sun.

***

Thinking of Sabrina alone, Nicholas had no idea that there were actually two of them. One of which became the Queen of hell, and the other remained in the mortal world among relatives and friends. Nobody knew about young Spellman's antics, except perhaps Ambrose. He was the only one who guessed and suspected something was wrong. Well, you can trust your brother and not such a secrets.

The next morning, after a sleepless and interminable night, Nick walked through the woods, lost in his own web of thoughts. It would seem that only recently he was walking around with Sabrina after classes at the Academy. Only yesterday, under the direction of Sabrina, the soul of Harvey's dead brother was improperly restored by killing Agatha. Where Lupercalia was celebrated... And, after all, where their argument with Sabrina had taken place.

"- I was in Hell! I let the Dark Lord into my body. I was stripped naked and chained up, Lilith! I was tortured from the inside out and my flesh was humiliated for weeks! It seemed like years. And they didn't give me a damn second's respite! There was a whole list of these tortures. I had no control over my body or my destiny! I was a whipping boy for Lucifer and a toy for Lilith! I fought your father for influence and it was exhausting! I didn't sleep a minute! There was no place for rest or peace. There was only pain and scorching fire! And the terrible cold! And it was all for you! For the sake of the world that is so dear to you! 

-Nick, I'm sorry...

-Sorry? Sabrina, you didn't forget my birthday, you weren't late for the movie. You let me sacrifice myself for you! And you're not worth it.

— You're upset.

— You think so?" 

\- STOP thinking about it! - Nick shouted to himself, and in a fit of rage, he slammed his fist into a nearby tree, and blood stood out on his knuckles.

Calming down a little, Nick turned off the road and went to the gentleman's club for wizards, Dorian's Gray room, where he could always find solace in his hours of mental anguish.

***

Behind the bar stood a wizard with shoulder-length Golden curly hair. When he saw his regular customer, he immediately called out to the dark-haired man from afar: 

\- Oh, look who came to us! Nicky, what are you doing here?

Gray tensed a little as he caught the dark-haired wizard's angry gaze and noticed the blackened blood on his arm.

-The usual for me - Scratch croaked, and leaned his elbows on the bar, his head in his hands.

After wiping the glass dry, Dorian began to pour out the whisky and prepare to listen to his companion. And apparently the story will be a long one...


	2. Thank you , Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget you? Who will I be with...  
> Share your sorrows and joys?  
> Let everyone forget me,  
> How can I forget you...

Dorian was filling nick's fifth glass of whiskey. Although Dorian was interested in selling as much as possible to make money for his bar, Nick was also a regular customer and became almost his friend. Nick did spend a lot of time here, so it was safe to say that "Dorian's Gray room" was more than just a gentleman's club for wizards.

And when Scratch greedily said "more!" again, Gray stopped him, looking with a certain uneasiness at His friend, who did not look well at the moment. Greasy hair hung loosely, creating the effect of a man battered by circumstances.

-Nicky, I understand. You had a fight with that pretty blonde. So just apologize to her, and don't empty my bar instead - Dorian snatched the glass with the rest of the drink from nick's hand and put it away.

Nick frowned at the bartender.

-It's not for you to give me advice on what I should do. Besides, we've finally broken up with her.

And again, after that, it was as if a band-aid had been torn from a fresh wound.

-I'm sorry. You looked good together. When I first saw the two of you here, I immediately sensed the chemistry between you, - Dorian added, noticing the dark - haired wizard's muscles twitch... How about another drink? At my expense! - he suggested.

\- No. Enough already.

-Can I get you something to eat?

Nick didn't answer.

-Hey, buddy, listen to me, - Gray said to nick, - everyone goes through breakups. You need time. And preferably some new affair will make you forget about everything.

\- I'm done! I came here to relax, not to negotiate with a psychologist. UGH!

Nick jumped down from his seat, turned his back on the other man, and headed for the exit. But a voice called to him from behind:

-Do you need to call the sex demons or not?! - Dorian asked, but the next second he was sorry he had asked.

You can tolerate pain, you can tolerate even the most unbearable and merciless heat in hell itself, when there was someone to suffer for. But now, Scratch couldn't stand such jokes. 

-Don't be so nervous! It's not my fault that Spellman doesn't meet your needs. I'm offering you friendly help. Just whistle and my girls will help you.

— He shared the pleasures of the flesh with others, not with you.  
— You don't know anything about me!  
— She's not so wrong, is she, Nick?  
— Your soul is covered in darkness, ashes. And you smell like sex.

Scratch's patience was at an end. It snapped like a guitar string and hit his temples with fury. Nick flew up to Dorian , grabbed his shirt, and shook him hard, though he wanted to break his face.

-Shut up! Don't talk about me and Sabrina like that! It wasn't like that!

-Let me go! Looks like you've had a little too much, Nicky! Calm down! - Dorian croaked, trying to free himself from nick's strong grip.

They began to attract the attention of others. Several wizards immediately ran to the bar. And Nick had to free this arrogant bartender before he threw a tantrum in front of everyone. I didn't want to let him go like that, though.

-Don't look at me like that! I wanted to help!

-You know what? I don't need help from someone who stealthily drinks the blood of angels in order to be young and beautiful. I don't need your advice, Narcissus. But you're right about something. I should talk to her. Admit that I was wrong. I should probably go. 

Nick was about to turn and leave when he remembered that he had forgotten something. He hastily took the money from his trousers pocket and , without counting it, threw it into the bar. Satisfied with himself, Nick sauntered toward the exit.

\- There's not enough money here- shouted the lad.

Nick emptied his pockets and passed the remaining amount to the bar through the boy next to him.

\- And don't forget to tell him that he seems to have a new pimple popped out on his face- Nick grinned and went home.

Although he couldn't hide from his own depressing thoughts, Nick felt better about this conversation. He needed to discuss it with someone. Being alone wasn't the best option right now. And in his heart of hearts, Scratch was grateful to the Golden-haired Gray for this, if not calm, but heartfelt conversation.

He need to find Sabrina now and talk to her. Even though she had pointedly rejected him at the Academy, it was worth a try. Otherwise, the inner demons will take over the already head full of bad thoughts head of the brunet. It will be a difficult conversation that will put all the dots on the " i"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote a little bit because this is just the beginning) I will be glad of your ratings and comments, so I will understand that I need to continue writing.


End file.
